


The good old days

by Malale



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Community: retoaleatorio, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Batman, Dick have a lot of pressure, Dick-centric, Gen, Introspection, Jason is here because he rules my life now, Pre-Reboot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo peor del traje de Batman es la capa. (<i>Lo peor del traje de Batman es que lo tiene que llevar porque Bruce ha muerto</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good old days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainClintSpiderBalder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The good old days (English Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734443) by [One who Is All (crazykoala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykoala/pseuds/One%20who%20Is%20All)



> [Hecho para [este prompt](http://retoaleatorio.livejournal.com/4302.html?thread=180686#t180686) en el Reto e-card de la comunidad de LJ Reto Aleatorio]
> 
> Ubicado en los volúmenes de Batman y Robin de Morrison, con Batman!Dick y Robin!Damian, al principio, en los primeros números. Aunque seguramente he metido la pata con la línea temporal (y con todo). I'm so sorry.
> 
> Agradecimiento especial a [Skevarr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skevarr) por el beteo y por aguantar mis lloros a las tres de la mañana y por ser tan magníficamente ella en general <3 No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti, love.

\-----

Lo peor del traje de Batman es la capa. No se acostumbra al Kevlar, que pesa como un muerto y le quita velocidad y agilidad en los movimientos.

 

( _Lo peor del traje de Batman es que lo tiene que llevar porque Bruce ha muerto y Dick se pregunta si el peso de la capa no es el peso del recuerdo del hombre sobre sus hombros_ )

 

La cueva es demasiado silenciosa. La mansión está demasiado silenciosa. No creía que pensaría esto, pero espera que Damian vuelva pronto de allá donde se lo haya llevado Talia para arreglarle la espalda. Sin el crío gruñendo por los rincones y las conversaciones amables con Alfred, que se ha ido con él para ayudarle, está demasiado solo con sus pensamientos.

 

( _Tim apenas le habla y no puede culparlo. Lo ha abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba y se dice una y otra vez que no podía hacer nada. Tenía las manos llenas, con Damian, Gotham y la maldita capa para ocuparse de Tim. Sólo podía soltarlo y esperar que, como sospechaba, ya estaba listo para volar solo_ )

 

Termina dejando la capucha y la capa ( _mortaj_ a) en el suelo, se sienta delante de las múltiples pantallas y se pasa las manos por la cara y el pelo intentando despejarse. Está mejor de las heridas tras el encontronazo con Jason y el Flamenco, pero se encuentra aún demasiado cansado. Como si le hubieran drenado por dentro.

 

( _Cuando Jason está consigue enfadarlo hasta niveles que pocos criminales han conseguido, pero cuando Jason se va lo que se queda es como hundido en cemento. Jason tiene ese efecto en todos ellos; el destrozarles un poco por dentro cada vez que intentan llegar a él y se les escape por la punta de los dedos. A veces su capucha roja les pesa más que la lápida del ángel que observó su resurrección_ )

 

No puede quitarse sus palabras de la cabeza y el silencio no ayuda. Aún tiene cosas que hacer, que comprobar. Aunque sea una locura. La voz de Jason mientras los agentes de Gordon se lo llevaban todavía resuena en su cabeza, espoleando sus acciones. Tiene que intentarlo.

No lo hace por la culpa y no lo hace para demostrarle nada a Todd.

 

Pero mira a la capa tirada en el suelo y siente un tirón en el estómago hacia dentro y le pesa todo el cuerpo, pero se levanta para recogerla. Y al tenerla en sus manos le pesa el cuerpo el alma y todo mil kilos más.

 

Suspira agotado. El silencio en la Batcueva lo está matando y piensa en llamar a Babs, pero se contiene porque llamarla significa hablarle, y hablarle significa que termine soltando lo inútil que se siente para el puesto, de cómo Tim no le habla y como ha conseguido que su Robin reciba una herida casi mortal en el poco tiempo que llevan trabajando juntos ( _nuevo récord_ ) y seguramente Barbara lo escuchará aunque hablarle a ella de tiros en la espalda sea de tan mal gusto que le den ganas de vomitar y la conversación termine en las ganas que tiene de verla y que deberían quedar para unas horas en el trapecio, pero no quedarán porque no tiene el mismo tiempo ahora que es Batman ( _Bruce_ ) y nunca le ha prometido algo a Barbara que no pudiera cumplir.

 

( _Sus peores pesadillas de niño era que esta responsabilidad llegara porque significaba una muerte más, la pérdida de un padre más. Ahora es su peor pesadilla porque significa más allá de volar sin red de seguridad. No es que te mates tú, es que pueden morir otros_ )

 

Cierra los puños con fuerza en la capucha, deformando la cara del murciélago. Su vista, no sabe muy bien por qué, acaba en el memorial. Camina hacia las hileras de vitrinas intentado no arrastrar la capa ( _mortaja_ ) sin conseguirlo realmente. Su traje, antiguo y pasado de moda, resalta impoluto al lado del ajado de Jason. A pesar del cristal le llega el olor a sangre seca y pólvora.

 

( _Se pregunta si Bruce lo usaba para recordarse a diario el precio que podía pagar si fracasaba y no entiende cómo podía mirarlo y salir a luchar a diario. Cómo de retorcido tenía que ser para meterse el dedo en la herida y rascar hasta que volviera a sangrar_ )

 

Posa la mano en el cristal observando su capa corta amarilla, mucho más ligera, que no se enredaba entre las piernas. El golpe de nostalgia es casi como un golpe físico y no entiende por qué. Nunca antes le había pasado mirando su propio uniforme. Sí con el de Jason, siempre, y durante bastante tiempo con el de Steph. Todavía no podía ni mirar al de Tim desde que Alfred lo puso.

Pero nunca con el suyo.

 

( _Puede ser que porque nunca, realmente, se había quitado del todo el traje de Robin. Pero no quiere creerlo, no quiere pensar en ello, porque significaría que Jason tenía razón en decir que tenían que sustituirlo a él y ya siente bastante culpa por lo que ha hecho, no ha hecho y va a hacer como para cargar con la carga que les puso a Jason y a Tim sobre sus hombros sin saberlo._

_Mucho más ahora que lleva sobre sus espaldas la losa de tener que sustituir a alguien que ya consideraba perfecto_ )

 

Suspira una última vez, apartando la mano, y cuelga la capa de Batman contra su vitrina. Hoy no quiere ver su traje, ni recordar tiempos pasados mejores. Espera que su peso no rompa el cristal, porque no va a bajar para recogerlo. Tiene que seguir y mantenerse firme y hacer lo que tiene que hacer.

 

Porque Dick fue el único Robin que eligió quitarse la R del pecho, por lo que es el único que no tiene derecho ahora de quitarse el manto del murciélago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando vi el reto la idea original era hacer algo tonto y divertido con alguien (seguramente Damian) riéndose del traje Disco!Nightwing de Dick y no sé realmente que pasó para que lo cambiara radicalmente a esto (que en mi cabeza tiene relación con la e-card, pero como podéis comprobar mi cabeza es un lugar extraño y retorcido) y pido millones de perdones.
> 
> Iba a ser completamente Dick-centric, pero Jason sale mucho porque al parecer le he vendido mi alma sin darme cuenta. Y lo que me sorprende es que me puse de exigencia no centrarme en Damian (mi little shit adorada) y lo conseguí. 
> 
> Es un poco más corto de lo que suelo publicar en Ao3 (los drabbles los suelo dejar sólo en mi LJ) pero un día es un día.


End file.
